


love it all.

by katarama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Stiles Watches Scott Kiss Other People + One Time He Kisses Him Himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	love it all.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerly_yours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/gifts).



Scott and Stiles talked about first kisses more times than Stiles could count.  He knows that’s the sort of topic that was supposed to be reserved for teenage girl sleepovers, by society’s account, and not for two terrified and lonely boys sitting on the messy floor of Stiles’ bedroom, wondering if anyone could ever actually kiss them if the only other person they interact with is Harley, who doesn’t like boys. In all their conversations, Stiles had always arrived at the conclusion that the tides would change and that Lydia Martin would kiss him.  Scott always looked skeptical, but Stiles had a lot of bravado and conviction, and would spin stories about Lydia having an attractive, fictional best friend, so they could go on double dates and protect each other from awkwardness.  Scott didn’t have any crushes on the girls in their class, so he seemed happy with that idea.

Except it turned out that Stiles had everything backwards.  He’s a sophomore in high school, and Lydia Martin still doesn’t even know his name.  Doucheface Whittemore is still in the picture, being as smug and obnoxious as ever.  And then, the fictional friend that Stiles created to pacify Scott?  It turned out she was real, with dark brown curls and cute dimples and brown eyes as pretty as Scott’s.  Scott just met her, and he’s already head over heels for her, already running out onto the field when he knows he could shift in front of a crowd of people, just so Lydia doesn’t sabotage the potential for a relationship there.

Scott pulls through the game, like Scott always does, and they’re going to state.  Scott played the game through the full moon and didn’t get caught and didn’t get killed.  It’s an important step in the whole learning how to be a werewolf thing.

But Stiles runs after Scott after the game, sprinting through the dark locker room to make sure he’s okay and unshifted, so he doesn’t get caught, and sees…

“Oh my god,” Stiles says, ducking back behind the metal gate, getting a clear glimpse of the showers, the light from the moon flickering through the shitty fan ventilation.  Scott’s still in his gear, and Allison’s there, in a tan coat that’s pressed against Scott’s pads.  She’s pressed against him everywhere, his hands on her waist and his mouth on hers, doing that tilty-faced thing that Stiles had always seen in movies and thought was just that, a _movie thing_.  He knows he should turn around and leave, give Scott and Allison some privacy, but he can’t help but linger, listening to the slick, wet sound of their lips.  

They kiss for a moment, for what feels to Stiles like no more than a half a minute, before Allison is pulling away and they’re both smiling.  It makes Stiles’ heart skip a beat seeing the way both of them look, holding each other’s hands and smiling like the world doesn’t exist outside the two of them kissing.  Stiles can think of few times that Scott has ever looked at anyone that way, so purely happy and unflustered and content.

Allison pulls away, saying she needs to go back to her dad, and Stiles ducks out so she doesn’t see him as she walks by.  He doesn’t think he can look at her the same way again, though.  Stiles gets the distinct feeling that being bitter about Allison is going to be an uphill battle he isn’t going to win, because as much as he is terrified about the prospect of someone else eating up Scott’s time and attention, there’s the large part of him that will always remember the way they both smiled in that moment.  

* * *

 

Allison, Stiles decides, he can live with.  There’s not much time, though, between when Stiles decides he can live with Allison and when Allison and Scott are breaking up, or, “on a break”, as Scott insistently claims.  Either way, Scott is a mess of glowering and moping that Stiles is ill-equipped to deal with.  Stiles isn’t too flustered about it.  

He heads past flustered and straight to mad, though, when he goes to practice and figures out, from Lydia’s smudged lip gloss and Jackson’s comment, that Scott kissed Lydia.  Stiles didn’t see it.  Stiles didn’t want to.  But it happened, and now he has to deal with the fact that there is literally the one person in the world that Stiles wanted that much, and Scott had kissed her like it was nothing.

“You’re being a dick,” Harley tells Stiles.  “She wasn’t ever yours, so you have no right to get all offended.”  It isn’t what Stiles wants to hear.  It’s actually the polar opposite of what Stiles wants to hear.  Stiles knows she’s _right_ , though wilfully denying it would make things much easier, especially when it seems like Jackson and Lydia might be on the rocks.  It still doesn’t make it easily palatable to hear so bluntly that Lydia probably doesn’t even want Stiles in the first place.

Stiles holds it against Scott for a week or so before he finally lets it go.  He doesn’t think Scott will be kissing Lydia again, but if he does… well, Stiles decides, he can deal with it.  That’s what best friends do, right?  They deal with things, because as much as this goes against the Ten Year Plan, werewolves weren’t in the Ten Year Plan.  Hunters weren’t in the ten year plan.  Breaking up with Allison wasn’t in the Ten Year Plan.  Staying best friends with Scott for the rest of his life and helping to keep Scott alive is definitely part of the Ten Year Plan, though.  Scott is one of the most important people in Stiles’ life, and it’s impossible for Stiles to stay mad at him for very long, because Scott is, well.  Scott.

Stiles goes to the dance with Lydia, and it should be the single most exciting night of his life.  He dances with Lydia.  He comforts Lydia.  Allison and Scott get to dance together.  It seems like everything is as it should be.

But things go wrong quickly, and Lydia’s searching for Jackson and Scott’s being uncovered by Allison and everything spirals.  Stiles is getting threatened by Peter Hale, and Lydia’s in the hospital while Stiles gets grilled by his dad with Jackson, which, worst end of a first date ever.  There isn’t much more that can be packed into one night, Stiles thinks.

Until Kate Argent’s throat is swiped and Peter Hale is _on fire_  and no one knows why Lydia isn’t healing.

Allison and Scott are back together, though.  Allison and Scott are happy, though everything has to be snuck now, and Stiles is being enlisted to play messenger boy.  Derek Hale is an alpha, and a terrible one, at that.  He’s only vaguely less murder-y than his uncle, but Scott genuinely still seems to want to work with him, which makes Stiles even grumpier.

Things are getting weird with Lydia, and Allison and Scott decide to let her in on what’s going on to try and figure things out.  Even that doesn’t go how Stiles planned for it to go, though.  It’s officially the final straw for Stiles and the Ten Year Plan, because “hanging out with Lydia to catch her up” turns into “going on a date with Lydia and Allison” and “yes, Stiles, it’s not a double date, all three of us want to go out with each other.”  Stiles can _feel_  how jealous he is, sour in his gut, so pronounced that he can hardly breathe.  Scott has the werewolf powers.  Scott has the co-captain, first line lacrosse status.  Once Scott gets his life back in order, Scott will have the grades.  

The first date goes well, and then another one, and now it seems like Scott not only has _one_  pretty girl, but he has _two_ , two confident and attractive girlfriends.  Stiles wonders what he did wrong in the world, sometimes, lying in his bed, bitter at night.  He wonders if there is something behind the idea of karma, because if the world operates on a “do good things and good things happen to you” basis, then Scott really pretty much deserves this.  It wouldn’t surprise Stiles, at this point.  Stiles feels like he’s already starting to get to the point where nothing surprises him.

Scott has his third date, and Stiles knows what that means, if high school kids operate by the rules that supposedly govern real world dating.  But Stiles overhears something huge on the police scanner, and Scott’s phone is off, from the date, so Stiles decides that it’s okay if he fucks up Scott’s… fucking.  He gets in the jeep and he drives over to Scott’s, expecting to let himself in and bang on his bedroom door until Scott lets him in.

He pulls up in the driveway, though, to see Scott and Lydia standing outside the house in the driveway, right outside Lydia’s car.  Scott says something and Lydia smiles.  Stiles wishes, for once, that he had werewolf hearing, because the sound of what they’re saying doesn’t carry through the car, and it’s still too cold for him to crank down the window in the middle of the night.  Whatever Scott says, though, with his dimples in full force, it’s enough to have Lydia leaning in and kissing him, standing on her tiptoes in her unusually low flats.  

Stiles wants to be mean and honk, to steal both of their attention away from each other.  He decides against it, though.  He wants to claim that it’s Character Development, but, really, it’s an odd sort of hopelessness.  Stiles told himself he’d deal with the situation if it arose, and the fact of the matter is that it arose.  His best friend is dating Lydia.  Lydia, who knows who Stiles is now.  Lydia, who is aware that Stiles has had a crush on her for ages.  Lydia, who could’ve had Stiles in a heartbeat if she wanted him, and who knew that.

He waits until they’re done kissing before he gets out of the car and tells Scott he has news.  He can see as he walks closer that Scott’s hair is ruffled from Lydia’s hands, but that Lydia’s lips are perfectly done, still, not a trace on Scott’s lips.

“Bad news,” Stiles says, and Scott’s face falls.  Stiles knows he’s interrupting Scott’s Lydia time, and he knows he should feel guilty about that.  He’ll work on that, he will.  “There was another attack.  It’s time to go back to work.”

* * *

 

Time passes.  A lot of time.  Scott is doing his thing with Allison and Lydia.  Jackson was the kanima, and now he’s in London.  There was the alpha pack and the nogitsune, the moment when Scott stood in gasoline and held a flare in the parking lot of a motel and the moment when Stiles clung to Scott for dear life in a hospital gown.  Allison and Scott and Stiles took darkness into their hearts, and there was a teacher more evil than Harris.  Stiles had his first kiss, and then got another kiss, and then another one.  Scott became an alpha and Derek gave up his red eyes, and then he was inexplicably younger and then inexplicably human.  Scott bit someone, and has a pack now that goes beyond just the humans Scott surrounds himself with.

Except, now, not even everyone is human.  Stiles went from one of many to one of few.  Not only did Liam join them and Lydia end up a banshee, they met Kira and then Malia, and suddenly, their dating lives became a lot more complicated.  Scott has his relationship with Allison and Lydia, still, but now he also has this Thing with Kira, the two of them having sushi ‘meet the parent’ dates.  Stiles has Malia, the single good thing that came from his stay at Eichen House, or from that period of his life in general.  Malia kisses Stiles like she means it, like he isn’t a whim, or a second best.  It’s more than Stiles could’ve asked for, really.  They find out she’s Peter’s kid, and Stiles kind of bungles that a little bit, but the two of them are good.  Stiles is happy with her.

Even Derek has something going on in his dating life, something that is looking a little less murderous and a lot more fulfilling.  Stiles catches him wearing sweatpants around his dark, perpetually grey and blue-tinted apartment, and snuggly sweaters and henleys.  Stiles catches Derek actually _smiling_ , as an adult, a big Derek with all his teeth showing in a way that isn’t even remotely threatening.  

Scott looks at him more and more wistfully as time passes, and that’s new for Stiles.  He knows that Scott likes boys, because there was an maybe almost nearly thing with Isaac.  Derek, though, has never been on Stiles’ radar as a romantic interest for Scott, and now Stiles thinks he might be.  It’s possible that Derek giving up his power and settling down into himself is what turned the tides for Scott.  Stiles has no idea.  He just recognizes the way Scott looks at Derek, steady and careful and heavy, even if Derek can’t see it himself.  

Stiles doesn’t know how Derek feels about the dating multiple people thing, though Stiles is almost certain he can smell what’s going on with Allison and Lydia and Scott, and he’s never reacted badly.  It isn’t Stiles’ primary concern, though.  Not when he and Allison are the only two not on the list of names of people with money on their heads, and there are berserkers running around trying to kill people.

They all end up back down in Mexico, because Kira was taken and Kate fucked everything up and turned his best friend into a berserker.  Peter knew about it, which brings the ‘non-murderous Hales currently in their pack’ count back down to one.  They figure shit out and save the day, like they always do, and Derek died a little bit, but got a nifty power-up that allowed him to shift fully into a werewolf.  Stiles thinks one day he’ll be able to understand how power-ups work, with supernatural creatures, but today isn’t that day.

Braeden and Derek decide they’re going to set off on their own for a while, and Stiles doesn’t know how to feel about it.  On the one hand, having the two of them around was nice.  Braeden is a badass with a gun and has a badge that looks real, and Derek has always been around for Scott, trying to help, even if his methods were unconventional.  

It hits Scott hard, though.  Stiles can see that he’s trying to save face, because telling Derek no, that he can’t get away from Beacon Hills and take some time to himself, would be unfair.  It’s something Stiles wouldn’t have a problem doing, but Scott cares a lot more about being fair than Stiles does.  

Derek and Scott stand across from each other, gazes fixed on each other, and Stiles holds his tongue.  Braeden doesn’t, though.

“Scott, what’d I tell you the first time we were here?” she asks.

“‘You should’ve kissed your girlfriend,’” Scott says.  “You told me I should’ve kissed Kira before we split up.”

“You should kiss your boy,” Braeden tells Scott, Derek’s eyes flicking back to her face, his jaw dropped.  “You should kiss your boy before he’s gone.”

Scott looks as surprised as Derek, though Stiles doesn’t have to have a werewolf’s sense of smell to know that Scott wants it.  Kira whispers something that Stiles can’t hear, but that Scott and Derek both can, Derek’s face blushing and Scott looking down, glancing up at Derek through his eyelashes.

When they finally move towards each other, Stiles expects it to be awkward, watching the two try to fit together.  When their lips touch, though, they kiss like they’re drowning, and the only air they can find is in each other’s lungs.  Scott looks so small against Derek, clinging with his fists clenched in Derek’s shirt and with his mouth, barely pulling away for air before going back in.  It’s more desperate than Stiles feels comfortable watching, almost.  It feels like he’s intruding on a deeply personal moment.

When their lips part and Scott leaves only the creases behind in Derek’s shirt, all Stiles can do is watch Derek turn and grab Braeden’s hand, ready to walk away.

“You’d better text him, you asshole,” Stiles shouts after him as Derek starts to walk.

The only sound in the desert is Braeden’s shocked laughter and Derek’s quiet promise.

“I will.”

* * *

 

The summer is calm.  Derek doesn’t text as much as he should, but he and Scott have a weekly Skype date that Derek honors no matter where he and Braeden are, which seems to be enough for the two of them.  There’s time to settle into everything, which is both good and bad.  Not having any monsters or rogue alphas or evil demons or dark druids or whatever is a nice break.  Stiles starts to get a little bit antsy, though.  He’s almost looking forward to school, which is a sentiment he’s never had in his entire life.  

Malia’s even antsier than Stiles is.  She’s waiting on her grades to find out if she gets to move on and be a senior with the rest of them.  Stiles knows that she deserves it, because she worked harder than all of the rest of them put together, even with all of the supernatural fuckery that was going on near the end of the semester.  

They break into the school at night with the rest of the senior class at the beginning of the year to sign their names.  It just so happens that it’s on the day Malia learns her grades, so she’s more concerned about that than she is the senior scribe.  For the rest of them, though, it’s actually nice, for once, to be in the dark hallways at night and to not be running terrified for their lives.  There’s a little bump in the road, the dude with glowing blue claws, and Theo, who leaves a bad taste in Stiles’ mouth.  But he’s trying not to think about it, just for the night.  They’re getting to have a normal senior landmark in the school at night, and though all of them are a little bit on edge, it doesn’t _seem_  like anything terrible is going to happen.

Malia checks her phone again, for the twentieth time since they got in the car together.  Stiles wants to reach out and hold her hand, because he knows this is nervewracking for her.  He wants her to pass, too, so they can all be in the same classes again, and they can follow the newly revised Stiles Vision that involves all of them getting cheap apartments and going to college and Scott becoming a vet and the rest of them doing… fuck knows what, but something that involves them being close to Scott.

Malia checks her phone again, and her eyes widen, and her shoulders slump in relief.  “I’m in,” she says, “I passed.”  Stiles gives her the biggest hug he can muster while it sinks in.  “I’m officially a senior.”

Kira gives Malia a sideways hug and a warm smile, but Scott looks so proud of Malia that Stiles’ heart aches.  Scott leans in for a kiss on the cheek, and when he pulls away, he tells her congratulations.  Malia looks at Stiles with wide eyes, like she expects him to be upset, but Stiles has come a long way since his sophomore year.

“You can give him a real kiss, if you want,” he says, an offhanded comment that he actually means, and the two of them take him up on it.  It’s nothing more than a quick peck, doesn’t linger more than a few moments, but it’s more than the two of them have done in the past, and Stiles gets the distinct feeling that there’s room for more in the future.

“Oh thank god,” Lydia says as she approaches, Allison following her.  They follow her to the library and put their names on the bookshelf.

“I’m proud of you,” Stiles whispers to Malia when they have a second to themselves.  “You’re amazing.”

It’s not an ‘I love you’.  Stiles is waiting for that, though he feels it lurking under the surface.  It’s the right thing to say, though, and Malia’s smile is proud and blinding.

* * *

 

Senior year is a shit show, to put things mildly.

Literally nothing goes right, and the downward spiral starts quickly.  Their pack is splintered more quickly than Stiles could have dreamed.  Allison goes to track down her dad, and the rest of them fall to pieces.  Stiles has blood on his hands, and it causes a rift between him and Malia that he can’t even explain, beyond the fact that it feels wrong that Malia accepts everything so easily while Stiles feels immense guilt himself.  They’re broken up, kind of, and it’s unsettling.  Even Scott and Stiles are weird, and Stiles wants to sit down and talk to him, but doesn’t know how.

Scott’s in trouble and Stiles’ dad is in trouble, and Stiles goes to his dad, because he doesn’t know what else to do, and his dad is… well, his _dad_.  Old, and human.  Stiles gets his dad to the hospital, and Stiles can feel everything flashing before his eyes.  He just left his best friend, and it’s all too easy for him to imagine himself alone, with both of his parents gone before he even graduates high school.  He’s terrified.  Melissa checks in on him, once, to tell him that they’re operating on his father and to let him know that Scott is not okay, but he’s alive.  Stiles’ chest loosens up a little bit.  That’s one important person that he knows will make it through to the end of the day.

He’s sitting alone in the waiting room when his phone starts buzzing.  He looks to see if it’s Scott, just the slightest bit of hope, but it isn’t.  It’s a number he hasn’t used frequently, but that his caller ID recognizes.

“Derek?”

“Melissa called me,” Derek says to open the conversation, and Stiles is full of dread from the start.  “I told her to call me in case of emergency.  She told me what happened.”

“With Scott?”

“Yeah,” Derek says.  “I called him.  He went home from the school, but he’s on his way to see you.  I told him it wasn’t a great idea.  He died.  But he wants to make sure you’re okay.”

“He can’t have died,” Stiles says immediately, before he backtracks.  He’s talking to someone else who died and didn’t stay dead, so maybe it’s not so implausible after all.  “His mom said he was alive.”  The more it sinks in, the more he feels sick to his stomach.  He picked his dad over Scott, and Derek wouldn’t be telling him he died if it weren’t true.  Scott’s mom _did_  mention that he wasn’t okay.  “What happened, Derek?  Is he okay?”

“Theo.  Melissa brought him back, but Theo killed him.  He didn’t say too much about how he’s doing, because it’s Scott.  Be gentle with him, though.”

“I’ll try.”  There’s a long silence, but Derek doesn’t seem to be hanging up the phone.  “My dad is dying,” Stiles blurts.  “My mom died, and now my dad’s dying, too.  I don’t want to be alone.”

“My whole family died,” Derek says, not unkindly.  “You find ways to cope.”

“Oh, sure,” Stiles says.  “That’s reassuring.  ‘Your dad will probably die, but it’s okay, Stiles, you’ll find ways to cope!’”

“I didn’t say things were going to be great,” Derek says.  “But you aren’t going to be alone.  You have your pack, don’t you?”

“Not right now,” Stiles says quietly.

“Then work on that,” Derek says.  “Get your pack back.  You’re going to need them.”

Stiles sighs.  He can feel the anger he had welling up quickly deflating, because it’s not what he wanted to hear, but it’s probably what he needed to hear.  “Are you and Braeden coming back into town?”

“Braeden’s already around,” Derek says.  “I’m coming as soon as I can.  Don’t fuck things up any more than you have before I get there.”

When Scott comes, Stiles feels dead inside, and Scott looks dead inside.  It’s all Stiles can do to cling to him, to tell him he needs him, that he’s glad Scott is safe.  There may be a little bit of crying, from both of them, and a lot of talking.

From there, things get better.

Stiles’ dad is okay.  Scott heals, which apparently was something that wasn’t happening before.  The two of them are better, not all the way there yet, but solidly on their way.  It feels like breathing again, for Stiles, and it makes him face some things that maybe he had been avoiding dealing with, like the intense surge of feelings that he has when he’s around Scott, or the way he’s based his entire future on him and Scott sticking together to the end since day one.

They go on a road trip to get Kira back and talk things out.  The jeep is a trooper, making its old, bedraggled way and only breaking down a little bit.  They seem to arrive just in the nick of time, Scott rolling out of the car to join Noshiko and Kira.  Stiles’ human ears pick up Kira’s voice, awed, “You came back for me,” and, “I love you, I love you so much.”  He looks away while they kiss, then, because this is a moment he _knows_  is too personal for his eyes.

When they’re all back in the car, though, Stiles can’t really avoid seeing Scott and Kira making out in the backseat.  He lets himself look, for just a moment, before he gets embarrassed by the way Noshiko’s staring at him, and turns back around to see the road.

If he uses the rearview mirror to see the way Scott’s holding Kira in his arms like she’s the most precious person he ever held, no one else has to know.

* * *

 

The whole pack is back together, and Theo’s gone for good.  Stiles can’t express how relieved he is to have everyone back, all a little bit battered, but more or less in one piece.  They have a lot of rebuilding to do, among them all, and it isn’t going to be an easy process.  They’ve already started things, though, and Allison and Derek being back around Beacon Hills definitely helps.  Derek and Braeden and Allison’s dad take care of some of the supernatural stuff so Stiles and his friends can focus on living out their senior year without having to watch their backs 24/7.  They honestly need the break.

Scott and Stiles are comfortably headed towards normalcy, for them, but the more time Stiles spends thinking about it, the more he realizes that what he considered normal may not be as platonic for him as he thought it was.  He watches the way Scott is in all of his relationships, which by now more or less consists of all of the pack.  Not Liam, or Mason or Hayden or any of the younger ones, of course.

Malia’s really the only one still up in the air.

She comes to talk to Stiles first, because she and Stiles have been together the longest.  She and Stiles didn’t do a lot of steady talking back when they were dating, but Malia seems to be taking to heart this newfound communication methodology that the pack is trying out.  Sorting things out with Malia comes more easily than Stiles expected; she was never upset with him, and he knew that, but that was upsetting to him before.  Now he’s just glad to have her back safely, after her run-in with her mom and Theo.

The talking, of course, leads back to Scott, and what they’re going to do about him.  Stiles figures they’re just going to discuss the almost dating that Malia was doing with Scott before things went south, so Stiles can tell her that it’s okay, and she and Scott can date in earnest.  Malia surprises Stiles by continuing the conversation in a different direction.

“So are you going to talk to him about your feelings?”

Stiles knows better than to try to deny it.  It isn’t a topic he really wants to talk about, but it’s fair game, and probably something that needs to be discussed.

“Do I have to?”

Malia grins at him.  “No.  But I can tell you want to, and now would be a good time.  We could sit down and have that conversation with him together.  The two of us could date him, just like Allison and Lydia do.”

“I don’t even know that he’s interested in me that way,” Stiles admits.  “I… think I like him.  A lot.  If it’s not there for him, though, then things could be awkward again, and I don’t think that’s something I could really handle right now.”

“Trust me, then.  Scott likes you, too, and he’s just as obvious as you about it.”

Stiles mulls it over for the next few days, but he finally has to decide.  He tells Malia that he wants to talk to Scott, and the three of them sit down.  Stiles, for once, is more than happy to let Malia do most of the talking.  He doesn’t know what would come out if he did open his mouth, because he feels a little bit sick to his stomach.  Rejection is a real possibility, and rejection from his best friend would be rough.

He doesn’t have to deal with it, though.  

“I’ll have to clear it with my partners,” Scott says.  “We have an open policy on kissing pack, but relationships have to be cleared, just so everyone sits down and talks with each other and checks in on how things are going.”

“You want me?” Stiles blurts, stunned.  “All that time and you wanted me and you didn’t _say_  anything?”

“You didn’t either,” Scott points out.  “It was easier not to.  We were good as friends.”

“You could be better as friends and also boyfriends,” Malia tells them both.  Scott doesn’t seem to disagree, and Stiles’ mind is blown all over again.  

Since the world is already fitting into place nicely, Stiles decides to take a chance.  He glances down to Scott’s plush lips, then back to Scott’s brown eyes.  “So, uh.  About that open kissing policy you mentioned.”

Scott laughs, but Stiles feels like he can barely breathe when he actually gets to feel Scott’s mouth against his.  Stiles wishes he could say a kiss is a kiss, but it really isn’t.  Scott’s mouth is nothing like Malia’s, soft and broad, just the faintest bit of stubble rubbing against Stiles’ lips.  The hand that goes to gently cup Stiles’ cheek is nothing like Malia’s, either, rough and big against Stiles’ skin.  The kiss is testing, gentle and cautious and dryer than Stiles is used to, but good.  It’s objectively a good first kiss.

“We should do this more,” Stiles says.  “We should do this for the rest of our lives.”

“No proposing before we’re even in a relationship with him,” Malia teases.  Stiles’ face heats up, because that isn’t what he meant at all.

He can’t deny that the idea appeals to him, though.  The pack sticking together, having one giant, polyamorous wedding that makes no cohesive sense.  It’s something that makes the idea of ‘for the rest of your life’ a little bit less terrifying.

“We should do this for the rest of our lives,” Scott agrees, and Stiles is content.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr [here](sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com).


End file.
